


we're alive (most of us)

by greninja



Series: canonverse edling [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, i am bored and gay, um very light cursing but i dont think yall care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greninja/pseuds/greninja
Summary: oh i wrote it and it is tiny





	we're alive (most of us)

**Author's Note:**

> literally posting this before i overthink it too much and delete it what up

“What the fuck?” 

Ed shifts himself a bit to face Ling. Eighteen years he’d been alive, but he realizes no one’s said those words to him, together, in that order.

Well, not true. His mother had told him she loved him, and he knew Al did, even though he had a different way of showing it, but he hadn’t been called by his name, looked in the eye--

“I  _ said _ , that I love you Ed. Very much.” Ling casually sweeps up his hair in his hands and lets it fall back on his pillow. 

Ed turns again, watching early morning’s light seep through the windows and splash onto the ceiling. The colors of the imperial palace under the sun are stunning, lavish like no building in Amestris could ever be. 

“Why though?” Ling finds Ed’s romantic blundering to be pretty funny.

“Is ‘just because’ not good enough?” Ling reaches for Ed’s hand and squeezes it in his own. The young emperor has learned that all either of them want is to feel grounded, real, alive.

“I mean… I guess I thought you’d eventually give up on us?” Ed begins to speak in his  _ overthinking _ voice. “You have more important things to deal with than has-beens from hick towns in Amestris,” he says, sitting up. “Or boys you fooled around with when you were sixteen.”

“And seventeen, and eighteen. Why would I ever lead you on, Edward Elric? How dense  _ are _ you, exactly? We don’t visit each other all the time to  _ fool around _ . I can only speak for myself, but I know how serious I am about spending my life with you.”

“Oh, me too…” Ed’s voice trails off as he realizes he’s just said it aloud. “Am I really worth jeopardizing your… um, political career for? I mean, I’m not a state alchemist or anything anymore. I can just do whatever the fuck I want now, go travel and read books and shit. Ling, you’re a public figure. If people found out you’re--”

“Ed, why do you think so little of yourself?”

They both pause. Ling’s eyes are kind, which makes the acrid response swelling in Ed’s chest hurt a bit more.

“I think it’s a little too early for me to psychoanalyze myself, but thanks, Ling.”

“I’m serious! I don’t understand why I find you so charming,” (Ed turns red at this) “but you’ve literally saved my life too many times for me not to notice. You’re something else, Ed.”

Of course, Ed is reduced to a bumbling fool, unable to reach for his sarcasm or temper. A pregnant silence hangs in the air before he rolls over over, nestling his head beneath Ling’s.

“Well, I love you too,” he says, allowing himself to smile before adding a thoughtful “asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE talking abt the world of fma post-canon!! if You Do Too hmu
> 
> also man im not confident in my **creative writing skills** but i can't keep referencing my own ideas in the abstract and expect everyone to get wtf im talking about so just take it


End file.
